


And there ain't no one to buy our innocence

by mspennydreadful



Series: Kane & Lilith [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, spoilers for episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mspennydreadful/pseuds/mspennydreadful
Summary: I search myself and everyone / To see where we went wrong / There's no one left to finger / There's no one here to blame / There's no one left to talk to, honey / And there ain't no one to buy our innocence.Adia, Sarah McLachlanKate's trying to put together the pieces, but they don't fit.





	And there ain't no one to buy our innocence

Years ago, after crumbled ordinance survey maps and skull fragments and fallen heroes, Kate had hidden her broken places away from everyone. They'd shared a womb and sometimes a room, but never a waffle and Kate had let go of Beth's hand when she should have held fast and she's been punishing herself since. She'd hated Batman for his failure and her father for his faithlessness but she'd lived in a world where neither was possible, not out loud, not in Gotham and not when she lived with her father. Then there was a new _step_mother and a new _step_sister and Kate had taken step after step away from Gotham, far away to West Point and points further and further away.

There's words ("I think Alice is Beth") that you can't take back, and choices ("Do you promise we'll never stop looking for her?") made that can't be unchosen, and pieces that just don't fit ("No, Dad, I checked Milller Farm a million times! See, there's nothing there, Dad! I would have seen it! I looked!) no matter how hard you try to _make them_ fit.

It's been a lifetime since she's said her twin's name to her father because she needed ton ot hate the only person she had left. And Jacob's as fucking stubborn as Kate is, and he needs Beth to be dead just as badly as Kate needs her to be alive, because then he didn't _give up_ on her, but he did and he's doing it again. _Aiding and abetting_ \-- as if she gives a shit? If it's Beth, there's years and tears and treasons to atone for.

And maybe the treasons aren't all down to the mark of Kane. If Alice didn't send someone for the knife, didn't care about shedding and sharing blood and offering up proof, who did? That knife, knives twice over each with DNA and answers, gone, out of Kate's reach, and it would take someone with considerable reach to gun for Alice in custody (someone who wanted her dead beyond a doubt, dead in the water) and didn't care about taking out a few Crows and a chunk of Gotham to do it. _Curiouser and curiouser_, and maybe _we're all mad here_, but maybe Kate can figure it all out and find her cousin, too. Maybe it's time to start believing six impossible things before breakfast -- and to keep the conversation dinner-table appropriate.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, based on another Lilith Fair era song. Our fav lesbian superhero and some gay music.


End file.
